


Leo H/C Drabble

by dearjoanwallace



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjoanwallace/pseuds/dearjoanwallace
Summary: Sometimes, all you can do is be there for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Leo H/C Drabble
> 
> By Kellyanne Lynch
> 
> 27 June 2016
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, nor do I profit from them. In fact, Casey still needs to pay for my dental surgery after that last pick-up game.
> 
> Summary: Sometimes, all you can do is be there for each other.
> 
> Rating: PG

"Leo, man, stay with me," Raphael pleaded, patting his brother's face with an open palm.

Leonardo gazed back through hooded eyes, his focus drifting. He nodded, then coughed up another mouthful of blood. He inhaled sharply, and his eyes clenched shut.

He clutched his brother in his arms and cried, "Donnie, a little help here!"

Donatello lowered his head. "There's nothing we can do for him now," he whispered.

"Don't you dare say that, Donnie!" Raph snapped, glaring at him.

Donnie raised a finger to his mouth. Tears in his eyes, he breathed, "All we can do is help him go peacefully."

Raph swallowed hard, fighting back tears.

Michelangelo sobbed. He fell to his knees beside Leo, opposite Raph, and wrapped his arms around his oldest brother. "Leo," he voiced softly. "We're here, bro."

Raph held Leo tighter.

Donnie leaned forward, embracing his brothers.

Leo's sanguine mouth formed the faintest of smiles. He exhaled. Leaving his brothers, he joined Sensei on the Astral Plane.


End file.
